degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karen valentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Degrassi (Season 10) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 21:28, 2011 June 20 RE: Troll Ah, I realized I never thanked you for reporting the troll to me! He has been blocked. :3 Thank you! Loveya Pictures last longer. 09:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! ChristinaLauren 17:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's OK. And English is not my first language either. Spanish is! Nice to meet you.ChristinaLauren 17:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Coucou Karen ! Comment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? :DSegolen 17:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahah nous pareil ! On a mangé comme des porcs mdr. Pour le nouvel an, moi je suis partie voir des amis à la dernière minutes mais je suis pas restée très longtemps :) C'était à côté de chez moi, on s'était posés dans un cimetière pour pouvoir voir le feu d'artifice depuis une sorte de terrasse -_- c'était trop lugubre. Alors je suis rentrée assez vite xDD Noon j'ai pas de deviantArt, à chaque fois je me dis qu'il faut que j'en fasse un, mais avec les cours et tout ça j'ai pas trop le temps :( Segolen 23:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in joing my degrassi social network? http://dcs.wall.fm VampireBrat 15:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you thank you thank you! I just saw the opening sequence! Damnnn H.R.S (talk) 17:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, what's up? Excited for tonight?! I was wondering if you maybe know if this livestream channel is still legit. http://www.ustream.tv/channel/jessicles Thanks! And enjoy the premiere!! H.R.S (talk) 20:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Karen! Hi! I haven't been on for about two weeks now, so I'm really sorry I haven't had a real chance to reply! I saw the new promo, isn't it awesome?! All the Beckam scenes made me shiver lol ;) Tbh for the time being I'll be on and off the Wiki, thouvh when I'm not on I really miss talking to you all. So if you're up for it, please, keep pm-ing me! Keep me in the loop of things (lol funny using that word, I just saw the movie "Looper"). Kisses. H.R.S (talk) 17:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow! Sounds like one helluva lot work! What's your major? What are you moving onto after college? And, wow two internships! What are you thinking of? I hope this year goes easy for you, seems like, literally a total rush! lol thanks. And yeah, I did see the new pictures and promo. I am so excited for Beckam! I mean, Adam's gonna meet her parents on BAm (1)! that's SO fast lol. Kisses H.R.S (talk) 14:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) New Katie Blogs Hey Karen Valentine, Here are two new Katie Blogs: User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 1: Freshman Year User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 2: Drugs of Destruction Zaya Karen what made you like Zaya in the first place?Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 07:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I was tired I meant what made you like Ziles in the first place? Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 08:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well I like those reasons. It was pretty detailed and you do make good points.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 09:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Karen I saw that you ship Ownya hardcore! Me and Kaylin do the same! We could start like a 'Leave Ownya alone' club xD, cuz everyone is putting them as a NOTP. Also why do you ship Imogeli? Matt - Keep being yourself. 19:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I am for sure going to ask Kaylin if she wants to be in the 'Ownya Club'. Also, if I recall correctly you were from Belgium. French Belgium or Dutch Beligum? Matt - Keep being yourself. 18:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Karen Merci pour ton message, je ne l'avais même pas vu, dsl (j'ai encore du mal lol). 10 ans, wow. Moi, ça ne fait que quelques années que je suis cette série, j'étais tombé par harsard sur un épisode de la 5ème saison. J'avais trouvé ça plutôt pas mal. J'ai ensuite enchaîné avec les saisons 7, 8, puis 9. J'étais choqué à l'époque par ce changement de cast aussi brutal lol Mais je m'y suis fait très vite. Bon, ensuite, je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je regarde les premières saisons. Et j'ai adoré ! Rien à voir avec les saisons 7, 8 et 9. Tout semblait plus naturel et intéressant. Bref, j'ai ensuite regardé le reste de la série jusqu'à cette fameuse saison 13 que je trouve bien pauvre, et ce, à tous les niveaux (intrigues, persos, réalisation, etc.). Je trouve que le plus gros problème avec la saison 13 justement, c'est la trop grosse perte de personnages qu'on a eu d'un coup. Non seulement les seniors (trop nombreux : Jake, Katie, Marisol, Mo, Owen, Bianca et Fiona), mais aussi K.C., Cam, Tori, puis, dans cette saison, Adam, mais aussi Dave et Luke (on ne les a vu chacun qu'une seule fois). Quant à Zig, qui fait pourtant partie du casting principal, on va vraiment finir par l'oublier... Je trouve aussi que les dialogues ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Tout ça est vraiment dommage car j'avais adoré la saison 12. Je continuerai à regarder cette série malgré tout car je pense qu'elle ne peut que s'améliorer maintenant (soyons optimiste). Voilà, j'espère que j't'ai pas trop saoulée xD. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, je suis curieux ^^. En tout cas, encore merci pour l'accueil ^^ Truth or Dare (talk) 16:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re Salut ! Le changement de casting est certes normal, mais quand tu vois d'un côté des personnages "récents" partir, alors qu'ils auraient pu être davantage développés, et que de l'autre on t'oblige à supporter les plus anciens une saison (et demi) de plus (!), il y a un problème qui se pose. Moins d'intrigues autour d'Eli, Clare et Drew (surtout qu'il redoublera !) aurait certainement permis à certains de nos seniors d'être mieux exploités. Bref, les scénaristes ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes ! Et moi qui venais tout juste de m'attacher à Katie, Jake, Marisol et Mo :( Voilou :p Truth or Dare (talk) 22:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re2 Ah oui, et pour le côté 90210, je suis d'accord ! J'ai l'impression que les persos sont tjrs en représentation ! Genre Alli, Jenna et Clare qui ne portent que des robes (c'est un exemple et seulement mon avis). Un jean ou un pantalon de tps en tps, ça fait pas de mal ! Bref, je les sens moins naturels cette année... En fait, tout est fake. Le problème, c'est qu'au lieu de développer le personnage en lui-même, les scénaristes préfèrent lui coller une histoire d'amour dès le départ. Tout est très superficiel, très série de chez Disney. Sinon, j'ai un très bon feeling avec Zig et Zoë. Ils représentent mine de rien le futur de Degrassi avec Maya, etc. D'ailleurs, je pense que Maya mérite d'avoir une amie. Tristan n'est plus fiable. Je pensais à Grace :p Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment lol. Truth or Dare (talk) 22:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Pour te répondre... Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Ainsi que sa soeur ! Manque plus que la grand-mère ! Sinon, oui, elles sont au top, sauf que ce n'est pas réaliste d'être au top tous les jours, 24h sur 24 (le côté réaliste est une des qualités qui différencie (différenciait dorénavant ?) Degrassi des autres séries). En ce qui concerne Clare, j'ai toujours trouvé ses goûts vestimentaires un petit peu douteux. Elle aura le temps de vieillir, faudrait peut-être qu'Alli ou Jenna le lui dise. Pour ce qui est d'Imogen, son look est certes original, mais ça colle avec sa personnalité, c'est donc cohérent, et donc réaliste ! Truth or Dare (talk) 15:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Imo - Ralala, j'adore Imogen, elle se démarque vraiment des autres persos avec sa personnalité et ses tenues extravagantes, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus mise en avant :/. J'aimerais tellement qu'on se focalise plus sur elle et sa famille (son père, notamment), ça serait nettement plus intéressant que ce que les scénaristes nous proposent actuellement... Quel gâchis... Et puis son histoire avec Adam, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à y croire pour ma part. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour Adam alors qu'ils se connaissaient déjà ? C'est comme s'ils se rencontraient (presque) pour la première fois, alors qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de répéter ensemble à maintes reprises. Je sais que le départ de Fiona y est pour beaucoup, mais quand même. En tout cas, j'ai eu de la peine pour Becky et je suis plutôt content de voir qu'une amitié est en train de s'installer entre les 2, même s'il est évident que Becky découvrira tôt ou tard la vérité au sujet d'Imo et Adam. :/ Truth or Dare (talk) 15:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! J'ai vu des messages en français sur ta "talk page" donc je me suis dis, parlons français lol. Anyway, je viens de voir le message que tu m'as laissée. C'est toujours cool de parler avec des gens de cette série qui a ruiné ma vie lol. J'ai regardé cette il y a longtemps aussi, mais je me suis fait un petit marathon Prison Break récemment. J'aime tellement cette série. J'adore tous les épisodes et je trouve chaque saison super bien. La saison 4 commencait très bien je trouve, mais c'est vrai que vers le milieu/fin la saison a baissé en qualité. La saison que j'aime le moins reste la 3. Moi qui ADORE Sara, ça a été une torture de ne pas la voir dans cette saison! Mais ça reste tout de même une saison que j'apprécie. La saison 1 est INCROYABLE! Mais la S2 reste ma préférée. Les voir en cavale, j'ai adoré et surtout Alex! L'arrivée de ce perso a donné un petit plus à la série. J'ai été super déçue de la mort de Tweener par contre. C'est un perso que j'avais fini par apprécier.... J'aimais bien Veronica, mais sans plus. Sa mort m'a tout de même un peu peiné.... Michael & Sara. Ugh. Je te dis pas à quel point ces 2 là ont détruis ma vie! x) Ce sont probablement mon otp of otp's. Leur relation est si belle, forte et tragique à la fois. Ugh my babies <3 J'adore l'amitié entre Michael & Sucre. Sucre qui devait à la base être qu'une partie du plan de Michael est devenu tellement plus. C'est devenu un vrai ami, une personne de confiance. Ces 2 là feraient, et ont déjà fait tout l'un pour l'autre. C'est l'une de mes meilleures relations de la série. Be the chane you want to see in the world (talk) 20:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Ouiiiii! Je suis française^^ Ahah au pire je disparais et rapparais xDD C'est toujours cool de rencontrer des francophones!! Mais si je disparais pour de bon je te donnerai mon tumblr ou twitter ou je sais pas lol. J'ai vu que tu lis/regardes des mangas! C'est pareil pour moi! Pareil. Alex est l'un des persos les plus complexes. L'évolution de son perso est incroyable et j'adhère totalement! Le 4x22 ou The Final Break? Les 2 sont brise coeurs de toute facon. Je dois admettre que j'ai pleuré en regardant The Final Break x) OMG!! Michael!! MON BEBE!! <3 J'étais dégoutée de voir comment ça se fini pour lui.... mais d'un côté ça correspond bien au personnage.... OMG IKR????? Michael & Sara méritait tellement un happy end! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé..... BABIEEEEEEES. OTPAAAAIN _>. Awkward's on my list of shows to watch, but I've heard some really horrible things about Jenna. I HATE Mary Sues, especially when they're the protagonist. One thing I love about MMFD is that it covers so many groundbreaking issues and successfully breaks all the social conventions of teen dramas under just six episodes. Omg, I LOVE Tix! Her character actually reminds me somewhat of Adam, not only in aesthetics but in how they're both loyal friends who are always there to give advice to their loved ones in need. I would love to know more about her and why she is the broken, damaged girl that she is. I hope Tix will be alright, I'm sure she'll make it through. She's a very strong girl despite all the trauma she's been through that has made her so neurotic. I'm rooting for Danny/Tix as well. I feel like they could be perfect for each other once Tix gets past her insecurities. Chop/Izzy are so adorable! <3 They're very low-key but a genuine ship nonetheless. I love Rae's friendships with the gang, although like you, I'm conflicted on how to feel about her relationship with Chloe. They shared some good moments together, but Chloe was very toxic for Rae at times and her jealousy prevented her from being the supportive friend that Rae needed. Finn/Rae is my OTP <333 I just love how Finn loves Rae for who she is and how they established a strong friendship first before giving in to their feelings of attraction. Finn is truly amazing and I love how MMFD's core couple is a unique and unconventional ship in the best way possible <3 I'm concerned about what trouble and drama lies in store for the gang this season, but I can't wait to see what happens! Have you seen the S2 trailer yet? Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHk3moJC_Dw We finally got a Rae/Finn kiss! <3 What is up with that random girl throwing a bag over Rae? And Rae's punching the fire alarm in a fit :/ I feel like the Chloe/Rae/Izzy trio won't work once they return to school because ofc Chloe will probably ditch them both for the "popular crowd", and Izzy and Rae are definitely outsiders. I totally agree with you about the music! Oasis and Radiohead are one of my favourite bands and I was so happy that they were on the soundtrack. The scene with Rae imagining herself as a thin girl with "Fake Plastic Trees" playing in the background never fails to make me emotional. On another note, who is the character in your icon? She's cute! I've always been meaning to expand my anime/manga horizons. :P ♥ ''Annie'' ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 19:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Up for an Owanya chat? Hi! It's CC. I thought I'd check in and maybe we could squee over Owanya or Jiberty or one of the several OTPs and characters we enjoy (of which there appear to be several). Crazychick08 (talk) 02:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Great! I don't really know any Degrassi fans IRL, except my sister, but she hasn't watched since at least season 8. I'd love to talk. I do have Skype, but it might not be wise to put our Skype names out on a public (well, Internet public) talk page. Is there somewhere private I can send it to you or where we can chat?Crazychick08 (talk) 04:07, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, found a good solution for Skype. If you get a chance in the next couple days, just search my user name on Skype and drop me a note telling me you're from the wiki. We seem to have a lot of stuff in common, so I'd love to chat. If you're not interested, just let me know. Thanks! Crazychick08 (talk) 08:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, but I don't see your friend request on my Skype. There might be one more person with my name on there (one other one came up, and I'm not sure if you show up when you search your Skype name). If "Canada" wasn't listed as the location, it's not me. Can you please try again, or let me know your Skype so I can try? Crazychick08 (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Editing problem I'm glad you were able to sort it out. :) Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) What are your favorite Mangas?Pie2233 (talk) 04:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I've read Naruto One Piece, Dragon Ball z so far. I just started reading Mangas that's why the list is short. I;ve heard of Soul Eater, Death Note, and Sailor Moon though.Pie2233 (talk) 17:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi! This is the link for AHS! http://www.wootly.ch/?v=TAIEEEE4 I'm gonna watch it right now aha :) HallOfFame (talk) 04:13, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Coucou Honnêtement, non j'ai pas regardé le dernier épisode. J'ai un peu, voir pratiquement laissé tomber Degrassi. Les SL's ne m'intéressent plus et deviennt grossières. Ca me soule x) Mais, j'ai entendu parler de Beckogen? Je suis pas contre l'idée mais c'est quand même un peu sorti de nul part! Et Becky être bi? Encore une fois sorti de nul part. J'ai jamais vu de signes qui pouvaient laisser prétendre qu'elle était attirée par les filles... Et puis Clew quoi..... Mais bon, ton avis m'intéresse. Quel est le niveau de la série en ce moment? Tu lui donnerais combien? Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 05:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey It's okay :) The image you posted actually looks more blurry. It's not because the image has a worse quality (because it really doesn't, it actually has a great quality), it's just that when you add a .jpeg image that's already in perfect quality, it tends to come out screwed up when it's uploaded as a smaller image. That issue isn't there when it comes to .png's. Also, I posted that image because I thought it captured the issue of the A-plot better than the last one, which only showed them standing next to each other. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 21:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I sent you an email like you said. Btw, I totally get it. I don't usually like social networking sites either, but I love Tumblr since I find new animes/mangas to watch/read there. ClaudiaMoreno♑ 10:30, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let you know I'm off school for the next week, if you've got time for another chat. Last time we kind of got sidetracked by current events, and I'd love to talk again. I'm sure a mutual love for Owanya, Imogeli, and Zoe can't be all we have in common! Crazychick08 (talk) 07:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic! In that case, feel free to shoot me a message whenever you want. ^.^ Crazychick08 (talk) 20:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I don't have plans tomorrow, so if you're free, we can talk from 4 or 5 (for you, I'm guessing from our time distance) onwards. Thanks! Crazychick08 (talk) 21:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I actually meant 4 or 5 for you, but either is fine. As I said, I'm free all day tomorrow and could use a great discussion! Crazychick08 (talk) 00:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Surprise Hey, your surprise is ready and should be on skype. I'm sorry it took longer than promised. I got distracted, busy, tired, and stuck on how to write certain parts. It's not edited and so probably isn't very good, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Crazychick08 (talk) 04:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey be careful! Thank you so much! Lol I can't with these trolls. TOP (talk) 16:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) link http://www.teennick.com/videos/clip/snsnxielsndiolsjdd.html link from mil/zig dram it willonly work if your from US Happy birthday! Well, hai there! I feel so terrible that I didn't acknowlege your birthday. :c CC actually told me earlier and I was so surprised yet delighted that we shared a birthday. I hope that your day was just wonderful. You are such a sweet girl and you deserve to have the very best birthday possible. c: I hope that we can become closer in the future because I really love you a lot. Lots of love. ♥ Their faces are so in sync in these gifs, hehe. c: [[User:HeartAche| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 01:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy late birthday ~ I know I already wished you happy birthday on the comments section, but I thought I'd make it more official by leaving you a message here. :D I hope you had a fantastic birthday, Karen. Here's to many more. ♥ + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 21:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Karen! Hi there Karen! ^_^ ♥ It's good to see you! Anyway, I just finished up Pet Girl Of Sakurasou (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo), have you heard of it? :o I'm planning on starting Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kuroko no Basket, Toradora, and Code Geass soon; I'm not sure what order, but I'll definitely watch all of them. Have you watched any of those? From what I've heard, they all seem amazing and I'm really looking foward to watching all of them. :D And I'd love some recommendations. I'm trying to keep myself busy this summer so some suggestions would be lovely. c: And yep, I've been reading scans of AoT and I'm really enjoying them so far. I'm not going to read too far in because I don't want to get "spoiled" for the anime, but it's really an amazing manga. I also hope to read the spin-offs you mentioned. I really need to read more manga because I feel like there's so much to read. :o [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 20:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad that you have knowledge and/or have seen the anime I'm planning to watch. ^_^ I'm so glad you're gonna watch Pet Girl of Sakurasou! I really love it. It's really sweet and hilarious, but it can also become very emotional. The last few episodes really hit me hard. ;_; OMG all those recommendations you gave me, thank you so much! I'll definitely put them on my list. I've heard a lot of great things about Psycho Pass, so that's probably on the top of those recommendations you've listed. By the way, I hope you do well on your finals coming up. Study hard :3 [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 21:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anime Recommendation Hey Karen! :) I just finished the anime and am currently reading the manga. I definitely see what you mean about the manga containing more depth and insight for the characters. As much as I love the anime, it didn't seem to have a complete ending and it lacked the closure I expected from a finale. Then again, they can only do so much in thirteen episodes. I've noticed that a lot of animes are rather condensed versions of the manga :/ Sukitte Ii Na Yo is so endearingly unconventional imo - I was fully expecting the love triangles to take precedent over the story but it was a pleasant surprise that Aiko and Megumi eventually came to befriend Mei (or at least tolerate her on the latter's part). The characters themselves are so complex, realistic, and three-dimensional. One of my favourite things about this anime is that like you said, it doesn't pertain exclusively to the main pairing, it goes far beyond the romance aspect and actually psychoanalyzes the characters as they struggle through life's many ordeals. I really enjoy Slice of Life animes like that, and in a sense it reminds me of Clannad (which is one of my ultimate favourite animes even though it will take you on an emotional rollercoaster). Out of curiosity, what are your favourite anime OTPs? ^_^ ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 23:07, June 14, 2014 (UTC) World Cup I have the Belgium vs. Russia game on right now and damn, the guys on your country's team are FINE. xD TOP (talk) 17:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday I deeply apologize that this message is 2 days late, but thank you so much for the birthday wishes, Karen. I appreciate your kind words and I hope that you and I can have more conversations in the future, because you're very sweet and down-to-earth. ♥ I love you so much for giving me Naley. Thank you, again. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 20:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Everyday Life Oh my God, YES. THIS IS PERFECT. I most definitely enjoyed. Thanks, babe! Crazychick08 (talk) 17:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) New ship? Hey there Karen! c: ♥ I know we already have anime ships but I was wondering if you wanted to be the Chisaki to my Manaka? I absolutely adore their friendship and I'd love to share this ship with you. Lemme know what you think. ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h' ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ Sorry for the late-ish reply. I was on iPad last night and it's so frustrating to talkpage people on that, omg. >_> But YAY! I'm glad you like the ship! ^_^ I'm loving Nagi No Asukara. The characters and storyline are fantastic and the animation is honestly the most beautiful I've ever seen in an anime. I'm on episode 21 so I should be finishing it tonight. I heard that the ending is really amazing. My favorite characters are Tsumugu, Chisaki and Manaka, but I also love Hikari, Miuna and Kaname. I ship Chisaki/Tsumugu and Hikari/Manaka. I don't know if this is an unpopular opinion or not, but Chisaki/Tsumugu > Hikari/Manaka for me. x) I hope I see a bit more of them before the series is over. I heard that they don't start a romantic relationship so I'm just hoping that isn't true. D: [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 17:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) No need to worry about late replies. I'm actually the queen of doing so. x) But RIGHT!? I've noticed that NagiAsu does a pretty good job of putting me at risk of cardiac arrest with all those cliffhangers. LOL YES I REMEMBER THAT EPISODE. I couldn't help but laugh out loud when he was asking that one man for information without clothe. Oh Kaname. xD Another episode that gave me anxiety was the second-to-last one, when Miuna confessed she loved Hikari to Hikari himself and the episode just ended right there. That's so cool that we both prefer Chisaki and Tsumugu. :) I also thought that Manaka and Tsumugu would be canon, with him being the one who 'found' her and all; it would just make sense. But I like how the anime isn't pairing anyone with the most 'obvious' people, if you get what I mean. I was really upset that Chisaki and Tsumugu never started a relationship, ugh. What's even worse is that we knew they both had feelings for each other, yet they didn't end up together. My tears. ;_; I'm glad you created a Hummingbird. :D It would be nice to get in touch with you outside of the wiki. I actually don't have an email that I give out to people; the ones that I use are usually just for school assignments and to sign up for a few websites. I feel awful. :( But my Skype name is kristen.millar13 (it used to be my mom's account, hence the name. xD). Add me. :D I think you'll really like Hummingbird. It's a great website. My account is Jaegers so feel free to follow me. Other wikians who have accounts are GEGI, Lizzy, Kieran, Annie, Dani and Tori (FanCy). We have a whole little community there, it's fun. ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 20:44, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNXdQm0qWB4 Your Imogeli link as requested! <3 Hope you like it. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 21:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Je sais que ça faisait 50 que je n'étais plus venue içi, but, remember me? ;) Anyway, c'était juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles et savoir comment tu allais :) Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 15:18, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Je pensais être partie pour toujours aussi xD Puis, je sais pas, hier j'ai pensé au Wiki et je suis revenue. Pas pour super longtemps cependant, je pense^^ 2 exams de rattrapage? Ugh it sucks! But, I believe in you! Tu vas tout déchirer! Hônnetement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il y a toujours eu énormément d'histoires içi... Quelles sont les raisons de ce drame cette fois? J'ai complètement abandonné. Cette saison 13 est juste du grand n'importe quoi. Eli qui trompe Clair, Clair enceinte? Drecky? WTH? La SL de Zoe avait l'air super interessante par contre! Je suis pas la plus grande fan de manga. Ma liste s'arrête à Naruto, Fairy Tail, OHSHC, Dengeki Daisy, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama... Wow, il y a pas mal de shoujos^^ Je suis une vraie romantique xD Sankarea? Ca parle de quoi? Et non, je ne connaissais pas Hummlingbird. Mais ça a l'air d'être super. Oui!!!!!! Cette série est juste dviebgzoizg. L'une de mes préférées! Mais, OMG! Tout le monde s'est mis à Shameless?! La dernière fois que j'étais venue, personne ou presque ne regardait cette série! Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 17:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oui, je connaissais Des et tout, mais OMFG! Je ne savais pas du tout que c'était un harceleur dérangé! Je suis choquée! Ce wiki attire vraiment des cas sociaux. Les fameuses ship wars.... Ayant arrêté Degrassi (omg je viens de voir que dans mon précédent message j'ai écris "clair" shame on me. Je voulais dire Clare ofc), je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Maya&Miles en action donc *haussement d'épaules* aussi. Je te comprends, je voulais vraiment regarder cette S13 aussi par nostalgie. C'est un show qui fait parti de mon enfance. Mais, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait xD Hmm, ça à l'air plutôt intéressant. J'y jetterai sans doute un coup d'oeil. Ouiiii! Je connais Horimiya! J'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs! Mais je suis super super en retard. J'ai arrêté au chapitre 21 je crois x). Je ne connais pas Blue Spring Ride par contre. En gros, tout le monde regarde la même chose en même temps xD Oui, c'est vrai que ça doit être cool. Mais assez lassant pour ceux qui ne regardent pas les séries^^ Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 22:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ouiiiiiiiiii!! Du peu que j'ai vu le développement était super et leur relation était super bien gérer. Je dois avoir beaucoup de chapitres à rattraper par contre^^ Ohhh Blue Spring Ride est Ao Haru Ride!? J'en avais aucune idée, parceque je connais Blue Spring Ride alors. Encore une fois j'aimais beaucoup mais, je ne sais pour quelles raisons, j'ai aussi arrêté. Vu que tu aimes assez les ships "impopulaires" je suppose que tu ships Futaba/Touma^^. Il doit y avoir pas mal de ship wars encore une fois non? Super idée!!! Hmm, je ne suis pas trop fan d'Hinata, sorry^^ Mais, oui, j'adore Temari! C'est ma queen dans Naruto avec Tsunade. Mais, comme tu dis, je suis pas sûr qu'elle a un(e) ami(e), à part Shika? Et pour moi c'est plus que des amis (My Naruto OTP is canon okay? xD). Lincoln/Michael est l'un des mes ultimes brotp's mais, je te rejoins et je préfère qu'on se trouve une amitié féminine (girl powaaaaahh xD). Au pire, dis moi les séries que tu regardes. Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 23:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Omg à ce point? J'étais prête à parier que tu les aurais aimé pourtant xD Well, j'aimerais bien pouvoir débattre avec toi sur ce sujet, mais vu que j'ai fait une pause dans le manga c'est pas possible. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de commencer des mangas/shows et que je m'arrête en plein milieu x). J'étais aussi team Kou/Futaba mais il commencait à m'énerver dans les derniers chaps. Mais, vu que tu dis qu'il est en train de changer... Les ships wars sont dingues partout de toute façon. Dans Naruto les ships wars NaruHina/SasuSaku/NaruSaku font rages! C'est de la folie! Heureusement que mon otp dans le manga est Shikatema. Même si il y a des petites wars avec ShikaIno, ça reste tout de même tempéré. Wow, tu regardes/as regardé plein d'animés! Tu regardes Eyeshield 21! Moi aussi. Team Hiruma, Mamori & Hiruma^^ Je connais Sukitte Li Na Yo, mais encore une fois j'ai arrête en plein milieu. Pas bien je sais x) Et Bokugara Ga Ita aussi! J'ai beaucoup aimé. C'est bien plus profond qu'on pourrait le croire. On a beaucoup de tv shows/ships en commun! Et dans tous les shows que tu regardes quelles sont tes amitiés F/F préférées. Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 00:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils étaient populaires^^ Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très active dans le fandom Eyeshield 21^^ Oh c'est dommage. J'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée de ces deux là ensemble!! Female/Female. Pour qu'on trouve notre duo^^ xD. Nan t'en fais pas je comprends. Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 01:06, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Je voulais te dire que j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur Ao Haru Ride. Et, j'ai besoin du new chap like right now?! C'est juste tellement addictif! Ugh! Sinon, je te rejoins totalement sur Touma & Touma/Futaba. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils sont bien l'un pour l'autre. On en parlera plus en détails plus tard, si tu veux. Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 18:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Il n'a aucun backgroud et on ne sait que très peu de choses sur lui, a part comme tu l'as dit, qu'il a un groupe et aime la musique et aussi que son ancienne petite amie soit la raison pour laquelle il se soit percé les oreilles. Il n'y a pas vraiment de profondeur chez ce personnage. Ce qui fait qu'il est assez dur de pouvoir s'identifier et s'attacher à lui. Je suis aussi d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'il n'a été crée que pour être le love interest de Futaba. Alors que Kou, lui, est un perso intéressant. Il est loin d'être parfait, mais il a de le profondeur, un vécu. C'est plus facile de s'identifier à lui et l'apprécier ou le détester. Il a une SL en dehors du fait d'être le love interest de Futaba. C'est pareil pour Futaba, elle est plus que la love interest de Kou & Touma. On peut la voir, tout au long du manga, faire des erreurs, trouver sa place, tout simplement se chercher. Kou & Futaba sont 2 persos qu'on a vu évoluer tout au long du manga. THIS! Tout ce que tu viens de dire sont les raisons pour lesquelles je n'arrive pas à accrocher à Touma/Futaba. Cette relation est forcée depuis le début. J'aime bien le fait qu'il soit prêt à se battre pour elle mais il le fait terriblement mal! Il se confesse à elle juste après qu'elle se soit faite rejetée, au lieu de lui donner le temps et l'espace dont elle a besoin. Non seulement il se confesse, mais derrière il fait pression pour qu'elle le connaisse. Et une fois que c'est fait et qu'il en a marre d'attendre, il lui demande d'être sa petit amie, alors qu'on pouvait bien voir que Futaba ne s'était toujours pas remise de s'être fait rejeter. Elle était vulnérable et Touma a profité de cette vulnérabilité. Ce qui est absolument pas bien. Le fait qu'il veuille lui faire oublier Kou est l'un des gros problèmes de leur couple à mes yeux. Ils se sont mis ensemble, chacun espérant que Futaba arrivera à oublier Kou. Futaba s'est engagée dans une relation dont elle n'était pas prête à faire partie, seulement pour oublier Kou. Elle se force. Et elle ne devrait pas. Si elle et Kou ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble, elle l'oubliera naturellement et sans même s'en rendre compte. Encore une fois, je te rejoins totalement quand tu dis que Futaba agit uniquement afin de ne pas blesser Touma. Et, je trouve aussi que ça tue tout le développement de Futaba. On retrouve l'ancienne Futaba qui fait les choses pour les autres et non pour elle même. On l'a vue avancée après avoir réalisée que "sometimes it can't be helped" et là on la voit être dans une relation, non pas parcequ'elle aime Touma, mais parcequ'il est gentil, qu'il l'aime et que ça lui permettra d'oublier Kou. Sans parler que leur relation manque entièrement de confiance. Touma ignore leur problème et ne mentionne pas Kou tellement il a peur d'entendre que Futaba l'aime toujours. Il n'y a pas de bases solides dans leur couple. C'est pour ça que je ne les vois pas marcher dans le futur. Surtout pas maintenant que Kou a enfin réussi à batter ses démons, qu'il a arrêté de se voiler la face, a enfin pris conscience qu'il aime Futaba, qu'il a mis les choses au clair avec Narumi, et qu'il est enfin prêt à se batter pour Futaba (it was about time!). D'autant plus qu'on a vu un gros rapprochement Kou/Futaba dans les derniers chaps! Elle aussi a enfin arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Kou. Il y a une longue histoire & connection entre eux qui n'est pas près d'aller où que ce soit. C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est juste une question de temps avant que ces 2 là se retrouvent. Wow, quel pavé. Sorry^^ Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 22:29, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Elle veut tellment oublier Kou et qu'elle s'efforce à être dans cette relation. Comme tu dis, c'est décevant et ruine totalement son développement. Mais, le pire reste Touma. Comment peut-il rester avec elle, et lui aussi s'obstiner dans cette relation qui n'a aucun avenir sachant qu'elle en aime un autre? Perso, je ne pourrais pas. J'appréhende aussi leur rencontre. Kou semble déterminer à mettre les choses au point, et honnêtement, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les deux. Mais, comme tu dis, j'ai peur qu'elle le fasse culpabiliser et qu'il change d'avis. J'espère vraiment pas.... Mais malgré tout cela, je n'arrive pas à destester Narumi. Elle a un côté manipulateur, mais elle a peur de se retrouver toute seule. Kou ayant vécu la même chose et la comprenant, elle pense qu'elle n'a besoin que de lui et elle ne se socialise pas. Elle reste dans sa détresse et douleur. Sans compter du fait qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle est prête à tout pour le garder. Oui, c'était cool d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Je pense que la relation Kominato/Murao est un petit parallèle à celle de Touma/Futaba. Dans les 2 cas c'est un amour pas réciproque. La grande différence et que Kuminato ne force & presse pas Murao. Le rapprochement entre les 2 est naturel. Be the change you want to see in the world (talk) 19:38, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hey, Who are your favourite characters from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, and who are your OTPs/ships from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden? Ik u said u loved SasuSaku tho (Clear Waters (talk) 21:54, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) love is probably like the sea ♡ Hey, I finished my essay! I could write more, but I think I said just about everything I wished to say so I left it at that. I hope you like it, my fellow Tsuki (thank you for that new ship name~) lover. ♥ We captain this ship!! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gaskarths/Appreciation_from_Wikians#comm-1491947 ^ Our beautiful OTP. :D [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 22:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey, Karen. How far did u actually get into Naruto, before u stopped? ~ (Clear Waters (talk) 00:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) Koe No Katachi Ahhh!!! Omg I'm excited to read the last two chapters but I'm so nervous mainly because I do want Ishida to go with Nishimiya to Japan so badly! At the same time I'm very sad because it's ending and it was such a beautiful manga I wanted it to go on forever but as they say all good things must come to an end. T_T [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 16:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Psycho-Pass 2 Hey Ikr? That episode just raised so many questions. Each week it seems to get more and more intense. Although I'm so confused as to why Akane was speaking to the unexistent Kougami in that scene, I really enjoyed his brief appearance, it's almost as if they're building up to something. The hacker boy is amazing, he's been so quiet all season and he really got the chance to shine. Same, I felt so sorry for him as well with his depression. This week long wait for a new episode is so difficult but same I can't wait. omg yes, we should be Kougami/Akane, they are one of my favorite pairings on the show xD [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 16:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ Hey, I don't know if you've seen already but they've released the trailer for the new Psycho-Pass movie. It looks great and Kougami's back. I can't wait to see his return. They keep hinting at it in the series and I'm really excited for his return Also, idk if you've seen the newest episode either but just wow. It's so intense at the moment and it amazes me how they keep it so intense. Waiting a whole week for a new episode is torture lol. I really like Kamui as well, I know he's the bad guy but there's something interesting about his character. Shitmostsuki is just annoying me so much, she's just going to get herself killed at this rate. [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 17:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I didn't receive anything this year because my school doesn't do that anymore lol. I might get some chocolate and speculoos tomorrow tho. And that's really cool they gave you that even tho dressing up for your adult coworkers is a bit weird lol RewindAndPlay (talk) 18:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manga Recommendation Hey xD I'm good thanks. Lmao, I'm always procrastinating. OMG more alter-egos lol. I've never heard of it before but it sounds good and the character sounds a lot like me xD Thank you, I'll add it to my plan to read list. Oh btw, I love Bakuman, I'm only about 16 episodes in but it's great. I love the story and the references to the other mangas. I ship Mashiro/Miho so much and I was thinking that could be a ship for us? [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 19:07, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I remember when you watched it and I was amazed with how quick you watched it. Same, I love that every character is develop as well. Yay, they're fast becoming an OTP of mine <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 19:41, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Karen <3 I hope you have a really great day <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Karen! I hope you had a great day <3 Gruvias (talk) 00:34, December 26, 2014 (UTC) SasuSaku Hey Karen. Idk if you plan to continue with Naruto, but I think you'll be glad to know (if you haven't already found out) that SasuSaku is endgame/have a daughter. (Clear Waters (talk) 19:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Re: SasuSaku I seriously recommend you don't watch The Last. From what I've seen though it wasn't actually very succesful in Japan, although it might have made the most money out of all the Naruto movies, its rating in total from yahoo japan or whatever was a total of 1 or 2 stars I think. And they were refusing refunds. Besides its technically not even canon since its not from the manga, and theres no SasuSaku in it, in fact I believe there was very little Sasuke in general (like one little clip i think). Also Kishi didnt even write the script, SP or someone from SP did. But thats cool ur not giving up on the anime/manga! I'm up to episode 275 of part 2, and the war (idk if u know about the war) but its begun. Where did you stop at of the anime/manga anyway? (Clear Waters (talk) 22:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Happy Birthday <3 Thank you so much for your message. It means a lot to me so thank you. I'm very lucky to have such a great friend like you. OMG Yes we do need some more ships. I was thinking we could be Aladdin/Morgiana from Magi. And we should be Riko/Teppei from KnB. We should also have a ship from Saekano, I'm thinking Tomoya/Megumi? I love that Psycho-Pass picture. That would defintely be us on a night out xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 14:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi :) So I just realized that we've both been on wiki for a while but I don't think we've ever had a one on one conversation so I thought I'd stop by and say hello :) I'm still slowly getting to all the anime I wanna watch but I don't think I'll ever catch up to you guys that watch so much xD I'm reading one manga atm but again I wanna read so many more I just never have enough hours in the day :P I see we watch a few of the same shows from looking at your profile and omg I meant to talk to you after I finished Roswell cause I remember you saying you watched it. Max and Liz are absolutely fave <333 Ofc they got tainted for a bit bc of Tess :P but I LOVED them overall. Season 1 was probably my favorite but they were all good. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 19:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Haha there are times wehn I stay up late reading manga cause I just can't put it down. Much like reading books and watching shows xD I never feel like I'm fully caught up on everything seeing as my "plan to watch" list is still so long I always feel like there's something to do. I recommend catching up on TWD, although I will say season 5 wasn't my favorite but it's still good non the less. I just felt like too many people died apart from the previous seasons. My sister watched Roswell when it came out I believe but I never did with her. Then I saw it on Netflix and I gave it a shot. I like shorter shows with very few seasons cause it's easier to accomplish haha xD Omg Max/Liz and Ryissa are such OTP tbh<33 I get such nostalgic feels from couples I first shipped tbh. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 02:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) GOT!!! Hey I found these episode Synopses for 5-8, not much but gives an idea of who is getting story lines. I'm dying to see Sansa/Theon interaction and I am wondering who her "old friends" is. Here the article http://nerdreactor.com/2015/05/01/game-of-thrones-s5-synopses-ep-4-to-8/ I'm dying for the new episodes!!!87daysofTV (talk) 22:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Karen! Happy Birthday Karen! Although we don't talk much (which should probably change) you're a very kind, supportive and insightful person and I hope you have a great day! ♥ Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 05:17, May 11, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! KAREN MY LOVE! I hope you have a fantastic birthday. You were my first friend on this wiki, and I didn't know how to go about being here before we started talking. We agree on so much and have so much fun talking to each other whenever we get the chance. My only regret is that #$%^ing time difference, and the fact we're both so busy. It's hard to find time to chat. But when we do, it always makes me smile. I love you very much, girl, and I hope you have the best birthday ever. You deserve it. <333 And, of course, best for last Crazychick08 (talk) 05:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I love you too, girl. OMG, yes, we've come such a long way. I can't wait either and I know it's gonna be great. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 16:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, love! ♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAREN. (✿◠‿◠) I hope you have a wonderful birthday today, Karen. ♥ We may not talk all that much, which is a shame, because you've always been one of the most respectful, mature, and enjoyable people to have on the wiki. It's an absolute pleasure to have you here, as you have become a very important part of this community. I've always felt that you've respected me as an admin and as a person, so for that, I would like to thank you and let you know that the feeling is mutual. You are absolutely lovely, intelligent, and kind to everyone. I really hope that we can get to know each other better in the future. (You have my Skype, so message me anytime.) Have a fantastic day, girl. Someone as sweet as you is deserving of that. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ♥ Happy Birthday Karen! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN!! I hope you have an amazing birthday because you certainly deserve it. You've always been an amazing friend to me and I love our occasional anime talks, you're always so easy to speak to and thank you for being an amazing friend. I really do hope you have a brilliant day ♥ [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 07:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, Karen! ♥ Happy birthday, Karen! I really hope you have a wonderful day. I'm so glad we've been able to become and stay great friends (as expected from two girls who share the same birthday. ^__^) and I'm just glad to have known someone as awesome as you. Thank you for being such a lovely friend! These are lame, but I was able to make some graphic of our favorite ship. Here's to hoping they reunite soon in the manga. ;__; \ Lots of love. ♥ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 19:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Karen! Make today all about you since it's your special day! ^-^ + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 23:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Collage Here ya go! I hope you like it. :3 Sarah (talk) 21:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday<3 I apologize for this very late message, but I didn't want to just forget it and not thank you for wishing me happy birthday. D: The last two weeks have been very busy for me. I went away to the states for several days, and plus, I work 10 hours a day during the week. (>_<) Today, I had some time off, though. :D Thank you so much for your birthday message, Karen. You are such a sweet and considerate person to have on this wiki. I appreciate all of the kind words and respect you've given me overtime. I hope that we can become closer friends in the future, but until then, please know that I really appreciate you for just being so kind to me. You're a true gem to this site. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Must know question Hai, Karen. I know this is a bit random, but I've been really obsessed with foreign language learning lately, and all throughout my life, tbh. I've been wanting to ask you if you spoke anymore languages than French and English. I know you live in Europe and you're from Belgium, right (I may be wrong)? Do you speak like, Dutch or Flemish, or anything like that? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 18:12, July 12, 2015 (UTC) There was something else I wanted to ask, too. Have you ever learned Japanese? I know you're an anime fan, so I was thinking maybe you picked some up along the way. :D I'm pretty sure you knew this, but I'm Japanese, myself, so I can speak it fairly decently (although, I could improve, tbh). I didn't realize that Congo was your native country. :o That's so amazing! I would LOVE to know an African language. So are your parents fluent in French like you? Your family seems very diverse and multilingual, which I'm a bit envious of, since I only have two mother tongues - Japanese and English. I really want to improve in French (I know basics from taking it in school), Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Korean, and Swedish. Those are some of the top languages on my list, but really there isn't a language I DON'T want to be fluent in, because they're a huge passion of mine. By the way, sorry for this late reply... I've been using wiki on mobile lately, because I've been lazy to get on desktop and I think I missed your message at first. D: '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Fall Anime Hey! It has been a while. I'm doing good thanks. How about you? Noragami: 'I'm LOVING this season. I was always hyped for this from the start and it's been nothing but fantastic since it started. I loved the Bishamon arc and this current arc is really interesting. My Yato/Hiyori feels are out of control <333 I love Yukine, he's my little spirit animal xD I think they could probably make a season 3 if there is enough material. It's certainly popular enough for it. I hated it when Hiyori's classmate kiss her, it was disgusting. YES! Kofuku and Yukine is perfect for us <3 '''K - Return of Kings: '''I have honestly been loving this season and it's had me so hyped every week. Same, Sukuna's my fave of the antagonists, I'm really interested to see where their story goes. I can't believe Fushimi left Scepter 4 like that! I wasn't expecting that. I saw those theories too but I don't think he's like that. He usually just does his own thing. I hate the Seri fanservice, It takes away from the seriousness of the anime and it's also really degrading. Seri is such a great character and so strong but the fanserive is just silly and at times physically impossible. I'm not bothered by ecchi too but this one really bugs me. Same! I thought there would have been a bigger fight for the slates, they seemed to let it go so easily. I agree so much, the plots do drag a bit, the first season seemed to move a bit quicker but this season seems a bit slower. Agreed! The graphics on this anime are by far the best '''Owari no Seraph: '''It's been really good. My only issue with it is that it's almost caught up with the manga so it's skipped quite a bit out since there's only 40 chapters and they've done 37 of them in 21 episodes. It's too much crammed in. It's been a good season so far though '''Haikyuu!! '''I love Haikyuu!! so much!! It's such an amazing anime and I always look forward to it. Hinata and Kageyama are the best! They work so well together (when they're not arguing lmao) Tsukishima's story made me so sad! It showed such a different side to him and was really sweet. I felt so bad for his brother, especially since he tried so hard to please his brother. It's true, we don't really ever see the ones who are always on the bench and the effect it has on them '''One Punch Man '''I love OPM! It's brilliant!! I never thought it'd really work but it's so amazingly written and all the characters are brilliant. Saitama is so funny and it's such a shame that he's underappreciated in his world especially since like you said, he's stronger than any of them '''Sakuarako-san '''I love it!! I was really excited for this anime and it's proved to be so interesting. Same, I wish there were more episodes! It's so easy to watch and always draws you in. I love Sakurako, she's so funny and sweet. '[[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 20:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Karen <3 I hope you have a great day and enjoy your winter break <3 We need to have a good catch up soon because it's been far too long <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 18:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Joyeux anniversaire!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAREN! ♥ Don't think that I would ever forget. I always remember that your birthday is today. :D It's been another year and I feel like we still have barely talked. Nonetheless, I still consider you a friend and you've always treated me with respect, which I truly appreciate. You've been a dedicated member to this wiki for so many years now and I'm so happy that you STILL remain here after all this time. You've found yourself a very well-loved placed on this board now and it wouldn't be the same without your kind presence and wonderful GOT fangirl comments. :P I hope you've had a fantastic birthday, and one day, when I make it to Belgium (as I intend to travel there), please show me around and speak to me in French. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:20, May 11, 2016 (UTC) If I have DeviantArt account? I saw your question if I have a DeviantArt account and I don't have one. Sailor Sister (talk) 01:45, June 19, 2016 (UTC)CeCe RE: Happy birthday! Thank you, Karen! I appreciate your message and for being such a good friend! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:24, June 24, 2016 (UTC) hopE?? I heard rumor that u dingle dangan dongle rompus ronpa Without Him (talk) 23:39, September 5, 2016 (UTC) hey hi the way you're supposed to watch Danganronpa is a bit strange. It started out as a game series and there are 3 games with another coming some months from now. The first game has anime, the second does not, and the third is a prequel to the second game. Even though there is not second anime...the current one is called Danganronpa 3 and it does not have a game. DR3 has 2 arcs, Future and Despair. Future Arc takes place after all the games. Despair arc takes place before all the games (the backstory of the second game characters and etc). But they're meant to be watched together. For example, after you watch episode 1 of future arc, you watch episode 1 of despair arc, not ep 2 of future arc. It's all incredibly confusing, but the series is really good and it's worth it. Without Him (talk) 22:02, September 7, 2016 (UTC) asdfghkkl I have to take a moment to leave some appreciation for your Tsukishima gif. <33 I just started season 3 of the anime right now and he's one of my favorites. I love his growth and how far his dedication to volleyball has come. I haven't read the mangas yet, but I hope to soon since I see them a lot in Barnes & Noble. :D CamilleA05 ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 19:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, do you think the series will end once their trip to Nationals come to a close? D: I mean, I know it can't go on forever, but it'd be cool to see the seasons go and show some of the them join a professional team. These boys have become too lovable, I hate the idea of the show ending and not watching them play volleyball together again. CamilleA05 ]] ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 01:12, November 1, 2016 (UTC) hey, sorry I didn't reply right away. I forgot about this website since I'm so new to it, but it's nice to see someone else that's invested in my 2 #1 fandoms :D I was super confused when I saw that you think Imogen is like Temari, I don't think Temari started off manipulative to be honest, she just came off as your typical cold female character at first to me anyways. Temari isn't really similar to Imogen at all to me because Temari would never do the things Imogen has done, I can't see Temari wearing cat ears, following Shikamaru around and doing manipulative things to gain his affections (for example: when Imogen took Eli's meds and also put the meds in Jake's bag etc). She's a multi-dimensional character, I just don't like her because of her actions. Personally I don't think anything Imogen did was for Eli's sake, rather than trying to help him. If she was concerned for him I don't think she would have manipulated him to the point of making his mental state worse just because he wasn't in love with her. Trying to make him hate Clare and antagonizing Clare because she was jealous doesn't seem like a caring thing to do, I think if she really cared about him she would want him to be happy, even if it isn't with her. I get especially creeped out when I think about the scene in Dirt On Your Shoulder, where Imogen knew a bunch of things about Eli and it was shown that she has been stalking him (which is why I compared her to Hinata lmao). I don't think her hate stems from being a "rival" to Eli/Clare because she never was a rival or a threat to their relationship. Eli always loved Clare, there was no doubt and there was nothing that even implied he fell out of love with her. Imogen was simply a plot device for Eclare drama in season 11, as was Jake. Also, Jake was a bigger threat to Eclare IMO because his relationship with Clare was actually healthy, built on something, was stable etc yet he got little to no hate when he was a new character. I'm probably the biggest Eclare fan on the planet and Jake is one of my favourite characters, and Drew is my second favourite character. I also always liked Talia and wanted to see more of her. Lol, I haven't discussed this show in so long. Everything after season 12 was just AWFUL imo I don't count any of it as canon because it was so poorly written and everyone was so OOC. Season 12 was the last season to me haha. Out of curiosity, what's your opinion on Drianca? That's my other favourite ship next to Eclare. To reply to the rest of your post, As for Hinata, I've written a lot of meta about this on Tumblr. I don't think she's the reason for him being ostracized at all, I just hate how she witnessed ALL of it and never did a single thing. She claimed to care for him, yet never spoke to him once. He was being bullied and abused by adults daily and had no friends, he would probably kill for a friend at this point and what does Hinata do? Watch him from behind bushes. She didn't fall in love with him either, she just related to him because he was a "loser" like her and had the confidence that she didn't. She basically saw him as an idol, which is shown when she interacts with him. She can barely even say anything without stuttering or blushing, that isn't a healthy relationship in my opinion. Not to mention her ENTIRE character revolves around him. There isn't anything she has ever done in the manga that doesn't involve him in some way, and I'm not into that. As for Naruto ships, my OTP is SasuNaru forever. What can I say, I'm a fan of shipping the dark character with the light of their life LOL. To me, their relationship is so beautiful I can't even get over it like.. it's something I can't put into words. It's my 3rd favourite pairing of all time. I only despise SS in Gaiden, I actually do like manga!SS from chapters 1-699 a lot, but honestly Gaiden just ruined that pairing AND all of Team 7's characters to me. The only Naruto NOTP I have is NaruHina, I also dislike SasuKarin but that's mostly because of the fans. I don't have a problem with the ship itself. It's hard to compare characters from a teen drama show to a manga about ninjas but I think the one comparison we can 100% agree on is that Eli = Sasuke am I right? They're both emo and went a lil crazy LOL And yeah that's ok, I use Tumblr/Twitter etc but I use Skype the most. I'll make sure to check for notifications on this site again tho, I like discussing fictional characters :) Sorry if this post is messed up, I've never posted anything on this site before Shannaros (talk) 00:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Happy belated birthday! I just wanted to come by your talk page and give you my annual birthday message. I apologise for being so late. I haven't actively been on wiki that much lately due to computer problems and my busy schedule. Nonetheless, I hope you had a fantastic day! It's nice that familiar faces like your's have stuck around this wiki for so many years and remained a loyal member of the wiki's community. It wouldn't be the same without you and I hope you know that you'll always have a place with this site. Have a fantastic year. You deserve every bit of happiness that comes your way! :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hey happy birthday OMG, this is super embarrassing, but I just want to take the time to say a very belated thank you for the touching message you left me on my birthday! I am finally taking the time to sit down and respond to everyone. I don't want you to think that I didn't appreciate the kind thoughts. Oh, and please don't ever feel like I expect a string off beautiful gifs and long testimonial. Your thought is what I ultimately value the most. Thank you so much for being so sweet, Karen! I am so lucky to be surrounded by such generous people like you. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:04, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello May I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:14, May 28, 2018 (UTC)